Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío
by In Your Room
Summary: Ella era una chica que no lograba encajar, ¿y el? Un patán adicto al sexo. Lo único que tenían en común era el odio que se profesaban el uno al otro. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si vieran la vida desde el punto de vista del otro?
1. Capítulo 1

"_**Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío"**_

**Capítulo Primero: Lo que ella piensa de él y lo que él piensa de ella.**

Leía tranquilamente (nótese el sarcasmo) a eso de las doce de la noche, una de sus obras favoritas, _"Orgullo y prejuicio"._ En su habitación, limpia y ordenada, sentada en su cama, trataba de concentrarse en su lectura. Más sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado ¿Acaso Dios la odiaba tanto como para que, por mera coincidencia o por obra del destino, justamente _él_ fuese su vecino?

El, odioso y sucio, una rata de alcantarilla, animal que sólo tiene espacio en su cabeza para una cosa: _sexo._

Se levantó molesta, para abrir la ventana y exigirle a ese patán que le bajase a ese sonido molesto que el osaba llamar "música".

-¡Oye! ¡Inuyasha! Apaga _eso._-gritó molesta.

-_Eso_ tiene nombre niña, y es "música".

-¡Eso es un insulto a la verdadera música!-señaló con su dedo índice.- ¿Sabes qué? Simplemente bájale un poco el volumen, no te cuesta nada.

-¡Está bien! Lo haré…

-¿En serio?-interrumpió ella.

-Con una condición.

-¿Huh?

-Enséñame a ese par…ya sabes…a las gemelas.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Pervertido!-bufó molesta mientras cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.

-Sólo dices eso porque quieres tener relaciones conmigo.

-Ni aunque fueses el último hombre del planeta y mi vida dependiera de ello. Prefiero aplastar mi lengua con una puerta, que me corten un brazo y que una manada de elefantes me aplaste la cara.

-Cómo quieras, pero con esa actitud, vas a morir sola y _virgen._

-¿Y eso qué? Mi primera vez será con alguien a quién yo en verdad quiera. No entregaré mi cuerpo a cualquiera.-dicho esto, cerró la ventana, dándose la vuelta rápidamente. _Grave error. _Porque, como ya dije antes, Dios estaba en su contra, y como todo digno plan macabro, algo tenía que suceder para dejarla en vergüenza. _Estúpida ventana._ Su pijama, el cuál, según las circunstancias, también estaba en contra suya, se atascó en la ventana, y al momento de darse ella vuelta, no encontró nada más divertido que salirse de su cuerpo, quedando así, frente a su peor pesadilla, _con el torso al descubierto._

-¡Ya las vi!-se burló él.

-¡Ahh!-gritó, cubriéndose rápidamente.

Se puso nuevamente la parte superior de su pijama, y rápidamente cerró las cortinas. Corrió a su cama y se tumbó, con los ojos aguados.

-_Estúpido Inuyasha, estúpida ventana, estúpido pijama, estúpida yo, estúpido Dios que está en mi contra, ¡estúpido todo el mundo! No sé con que cara voy a ir a la escuela mañana._

_..._

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha despertó, levantando levemente su sábana.

-Buenos días.-saludó a _su amiguito. _¡No me hagan decirlo! Ustedes entienden a _quién _me refiero.

Se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha fría. _Después del hermoso sueño que tuvo…lo necesitaba._

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar lo que fuese que su madre cocinara. Una sustancia aparentemente _con vida_ que podría considerarse veneno más que desayuno. Pero el, con el tiempo, ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que no le hacía algún efecto, e incluso, le había encontrado algo bueno. _Cualquier cosa es mejor que el desayuno de la escuela._

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, esperando que su madre sirviera su _"maravillosa" _comida.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, Inu-kun?-Preguntó ella sonriente.

-¡Feh! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así!

-Supongo que soñaste de nuevo con _ella._

-¿Q…qué?-se sorprendió, sonrojándose al recordar su espectacular sueño.

-No te sorprendas. Cualquiera se daría cuenta. No parabas de gritar _"¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!"_-intentó imitar su voz.

Se sonrojó aún más ante aquella declaración. _¡Ella sabía TODO! ¿Qué rayos podía ser peor que eso?_

-La verdad, es alguien muy bonita, y, lo creas o no, es una gran persona.

-¡Si, claro! Por eso ella preferiría que le aplastaran la lengua con una puerta antes de estar conmigo, _sus palabras._-dijo, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que ella hace lo mismo que tú-interrumpió su padre, Inu no Taisho.-Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y al ver tu cara.-y es que el en ese momento había puesto la peor cara de no entender que existiera en el planeta.-hablo de tratarte mal para que sus sentimientos no sean tan obvios.

-O a lo mejor, simplemente se pone nerviosa, y es por eso que actúa así.-dijo su madre, Izayoi.-Tal vez siente que imitando odio sus nervios disminuyen.

-Debo irme, ya llegó Miroku.-dijo al sentir la bocina de un auto, mientras terminaba de comer _aquella cosa._

-¡Que te vaya bien!-gritaron Izayoi e Inu no Taisho al unísono.

_..._

-Mira quién va ahí, Inuyasha.-dijo Miroku, señalando con su cabeza a una chica de cabello azabache brillante y sedoso, el cual se movía al compás del viento.

-¿Por qué está corriendo? Es estúpido.

-Bueno, sería aún más estúpido si no hubiese una razón

-¿Huh?

-Cómo siempre, ella perdió el autobús.

-¿Siempre?

-¡Claro! Siempre que pasamos por aquí a esta hora la vemos corriendo atrás del maldito autobús. Oye, Tengo una idea…

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que es inteligente estar cerca de un charco de agua?

-Para nada inteligente.-dijo Inuyasha divertido, intuyendo sus intenciones.

Y como Inuyasha pensó, su amigo tuvo la brillante idea de pasar junto a ella para que se mojara completamente de pies a cabeza.

-¡Son unos idiotas!-gritó Kagome.

**Continuará…**

_**Sí, ya se que la idea no es muy original. Está basada en la película "Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío" (Que original el título del fic) del 2006…creo. Y las escenas, hasta ahora, son MUY parecidas a las de la película, pero, poco a poco las cosas van a ir cambiando. ¡Acepto gustosa tomatazos! Mientras no estén acompañados de palabras feas, claro…**_

_**Atte:**_

_**In Your Room **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío"**_

**Capítulo Segundo: Trabajo en equipo.**

Con todas las fuerzas que poseía, pasó su cepillo por aquella _cosa _llamada cabello. Y es que, luego de que Inu-baka (como ella solía llamarle) y su mejor amigo tuvieran la _gran _idea de empaparla completamente, los perros de los vecinos, por alguna extraña razón, la siguieron todo el camino. Terminó sucia, cansada, y despeinada. _¡Gran manera de comenzar el día!_ Y ahora aquí estaba ella, intentando arreglar aquella maraña en su cabeza frente al espejo del baño de damas de la escuela.

Y por supuesto, como Dios la _adora_, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que a su hermanito se le ocurriera hacerle la gran broma de ocultar un trozo gigante de carne en su bolso, _¡he ahí la misteriosa razón de la persecución canina de aquella mañana!_

Al salir del baño, ya más o menos decentemente peinada, se encontró cara a cara con _ese _patán. Y es que todas estaban enamoradísimas de él. Todas menos ella, claro está…

-¿Qué, tuviste problemas _empapados_? Debo decir que su cabello se ve fantástico.-dijo con sarcasmo.

O al menos ella creía haber arreglado aquella atrocidad. _Al parecer se había equivocado._

-Eres un idiota.

-Tal vez, pero al menos me cepillo el cabello antes de venir a la escuela.

-Pues eres casi el único aquí con el cabello más largo que la población de China, y digamos que eso no es muy varonil.-_y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

Dejó de sonreír divertido, transformándose en una mueca de enfado.

-¡Al menos no soy un fenómeno!-_y no es que ella estuviese de mejor humor._

-¡Yo no soy un fenómeno, soy una persona decente que fue enjaulada con los monos de un circo!

-¡Eres una _perra_!

-¡Y tú un patán, idiota, grosero, estúpido, maleducado, cerdo! Y…

-¿Ya terminaron con los insultos?-la interrumpió una voz que ellos conocían muy bien.

-S…señor director…

-No es lo que cree

-Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina, _en este instante._

-Todo esto es tú culpa.-dijo ella, al confirmar que el director estuviese a una distancia en la que no pudiese ser escuchada.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, si no me hubiesen hecho esa bromita de mal gusto, esto no estaría pasando.

-Habríamos peleado de todas formas por otra razón, _tonta._

-Tal vez, pero las circunstancias serían diferentes, _idiota._

_..._

Al entrar a la oficina, ambos notaron la expresión de enfado de su superior, y sin pensarlo dos veces, obedecieron a su orden de tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-¡Ustedes siempre se la pasan discutiendo! ¡Haciéndose bromitas de mal gusto! ¡Y causando alborotos en los pasillos y salas de clases!

-Señor…-dijo Inuyasha

-No me interrumpa. Ambos irán a castigo por dos semanas.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Yo tengo práctica de basquetbol!

-Señor director, yo tengo clases de música, no puedo faltar.

-Claro, siempre tu, tu y tu ¿no? Tienen que tratarte como _princesita._

-¡Claro que no! Tú eres siempre el importante, ¿no? _"se acerca el gran campeonato de basquetbol, es muy importante"_-intentó imitar su voz.- ¡y con esa excusa barata te salvas de todos los problemas en los que te metes!

-¡Silencio! ¿Se dan cuenta? Lo único que hacen es discutir. Ahora, además de las dos semanas de castigo, harán un trabajo extra sin calificación…

-¿Qué?-exclamaron al unísono.

-Pero no un trabajo cualquiera, será un trabajo en equipo. Ambos deberán decidir el tema que quieren según una lista que luego les entregaré. El plazo será de dos meses. Deberán hacer un informe de mínimo cinco mil palabras…

-¿Cinco mil?

-¿No cree que exagera?

-¡Cállense! Además del informe, deberán hacer una presentación frente a una clase inferior. Si no lo hacen, ambos quedaran suspendidos por tres semanas…

-¿Tres semanas?

-¡No puede hacer esto!

-Claro que puedo, mi deber es manejar una escuela, debo mantener la armonía, y con ustedes dos ¡es imposible!

-Pero…señor director…

-Silencio Higurashi, ¿O prefiere ser expulsada?

-¡No!

-Bien, a partir de la próxima semana comienza su plazo, y deberán asistir a castigo.

-¿Es todo?

-Si, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases.

**Continuará…**

_**Ahora las cosas ya no son tan parecidas a la película, ¡Lo que me alegra porque ahora va por buen rumbo! No me gustaría que todo saliera igualito a la película, sería muy poco original de mi parte. **_

_**Atte:**_

_**In Your Room**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío"**_

**Capítulo Tercero: La novia de Inuyasha y los padres de Kagome.**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, mientras buscaba en su mochila aquel maldito papel, ticket de entrada a su _paraíso_ (nótese el sarcasmo, _please_). Al encontrarlo, dio saltitos de la "emoción". _Ni se imaginan, ¡Ya quería pasarse cuatro horas por las próximas dos semanas sentado en la sala de castigo!_ No tendría ni tiempo de hacer _eso _tan ansiado por toda la semana con su novia. Todos los fines de semana, los padres de su novia, Kikyo, la dejaban sola en casa, _la ocasión perfecta _para escabullirse a su casa y tener relaciones sexuales. Y claro, tenía una colección de condones para cada ocasión. ¡Pero no! El mundo estaba en su contra, y Dios decidió que había tenido muchas relaciones sexuales a su tan corta edad. Digo, sólo 17 años y había tenido más sexo que su abuelo y su padre juntos, _y no era exageración_.

Le entrego aquel papelito del demonio al profesor encargado, el señor Totosai. Un hombre bastante atemorizante, aunque él pretendía que no lograba intimidarlo.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver por aquí, niño.

-Feh, ¡no es de tu incumbencia, viejo!

-Aunque no debería sorprenderme-respondió, ignorando el comentario anterior.-eres un niño bastante problemático.

Gruñó molesto por lo bajo, buscando algún asiento vacío en el cuál sentarse.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le regañó Totosai.-el director ordenó que te sentaras junto a la señorita Higurashi.

La buscó con la mirada por todo el salón, sonriendo satisfecho al no encontrarla.

-¡Ella ni siquiera está aquí!

-Pues, para tu mala suerte, acabo de llegar.-dijo Kagome desde el marco de la puerta.

_Diablos, lo que le faltaba. _La señorita virgen-de-por-vida que ponía alerta todos sus sentidos estaba allí para joderle el día.

-¡Feh! De todas formas no pienso sentarme junto a ella.

-Perfecto, entonces, señor Totosai, podemos llamar al director y decirle que el señor-perfección quiere ser expulsado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?

-¡Cállate!

-Tonto…-sonrió satisfecha.

_..._

-Bien, pueden retirarse, jóvenes busca problemas.

Todos los alumnos corrieron apresuradamente, en busca de su tan ansiada _libertad_.

Kagome guardaba lentamente sus cosas, pensando que la vida no podía ser más injusta. Tener que ir a castigo, y además estar obligada a sentarse junto al señor soy-mejor-que-tú. Y aún no lograba entender, ¿Por qué había hecho eso cuando llegó a castigo? Si es tan obvio que no lo quiere tener cerca, ¿Por qué ayudo a que el se sentara junto a ella? Tal vez el simple hecho de que verlo disgustado le encantaba justificaba su comportamiento. _Sí, eso debe ser_.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha no podía estar más feliz. ¡Se había sentado junto a ella! Llevaba fantaseando con aquella muchacha chillona desde que tiene memoria. Sin embargo, cosas como el orgullo y la popularidad que el poseía y ella no, le imposibilitaban poder acercarse a ella. _Muy estúpido…_ Pero al menos era una excusa, para él, válida.

Además, ella pensaba que él era el _"idiota capitán del equipo de basquetbol, muy superficial y adicto al sexo"_. Una vez que habían discutido, ella había utilizado exactamente las mismas palabras. ¿Acaso ella le veía tan mal? Con razón le odiaba. Pero el no podía evitar ser así, bajo presión la gente llega a hacer cosas muy estúpidas, el no quería volver a ser invisible, uno más del montón. Y si tenía que actuar como idiota para no ser rechazado, estaba dispuesto, o al menos eso pensaba él antes, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro…

La vio salir cabizbaja y muy concentrada en algo, haciendo muecas muy raras, pero que a ella, al menos para él, _le daban un toque de ternura_.

¿Ternura? ¡El nunca, en toda su vida había sentido ternura por algo o alguien!

-¿En qué piensas, estúpida?-Le dijo. Era obvio que el orgullo había hablado por él. _Feh, lo de siempre_.

-¡Cállate!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿La princesita no está de humor?

-¡Déjame!-Gritó enojada.- _¡Sal de mis pensamientos, puto bastardo!_-Pensó.

-Está bien. Hoy estás algo rara. Eres tan tonta.

-Sí, soy tonta…-Bien, esto si que era extraño. Generalmente le respondía con otros insultos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Oye…

-Pero tu eres ¡un idiota!-Le interrumpió.

-¿Eh?-"_Procesando información adquirida recientemente…"_ ¡Yo no soy idiota!-_¡Y el preocupándose por nada! Feh, estúpida niña_.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No es cierto, niñita.

-¿A quién le dices niñita?

-¡A ti, enana!-Y es que su estatura no era la más indicada para su edad.

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Chillona!

-¿Sabes qué? Sí seguimos así, nos van a terminar expulsando.

-¿Y eso qué? Papi no sería capaz de castigar a su princesita.

-¡Tu no sabes nada acerca de mi familia!

-¡Se lo suficiente como para saber que tu padre y tu madre no podrían castigarte!

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo podría castigarte alguien que está muerto?

**Continuará…**

_**La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo. Sólo que no tuve tiempo de pensar en algo mejor, pero bueeno, ¿Qué le hago? Intenté pensar en una idea mejor, pero todas las que se me ocurrían eran basura, aunque probablemente esta también. Bueno, escogí la basura menos maloliente de todas. Jajajajajajaja xd**_

_**Atte:**_

_**In Your Room**_


End file.
